La Hija de un Ángel
by LisaClasbenLynn
Summary: El 28 de Noviembre fue hallado el cuerpo de la joven escritora Allison Douling, esposa de Dallas Douling. Dez Johnson antiguo amigo de la fallecida empieza a investigar un asesinato aunque las evidencias demuestren lo contrario. Cuando sus sospechas se vean confirmadas, Dez deberá adentrarse en el extraño mundo secreto en el que vivía su amiga. Primer Capitulo Experimental.
1. La Princesa de Canciones

**La Hija De Un Ángel**

El 28 de Noviembre fue hallado el cuerpo de la joven escritora Allison Douling, esposa de Dallas Douling empresario exitoso en Miami. Dez Johnson antiguo amigo de la fallecida empieza a investigar un asesinato aunque las evidencias demuestren lo contrario. Cuando sus sospechas se vean confirmadas, Dez deberá adentrarse en el extraño mundo secreto en el que vivía su amiga. Capitulo experimental.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La Princesa de Canciones**

_¡Qué raro! Algunas veces cuando se encontraba sola y sin hacer nada no podía parar de moverse, pero las cosas cambian con el tiempo, las personas comienzan a mostrar su verdadero yo y a dejar en ridículo todo lo que nosotros creemos que son. Pero mejor dejar de pensar cosas tristes, lo mejor para todos es dejar los errores en el pasado, o eso fue lo que le dijeron hace media hora por teléfono. El cuarto estaba en penumbras, como la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero parecía no importarle, existía algo que alegraba sus días pero al pensar en los momentos que acababan de pasar, su corazón se sentía triste con mucha extrañeza. Sabía bien lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Soñaba con lo triste que sería ese momento, no mejor no pensar en ello, existen cosas más bonitas en este mundo._

_Últimamente sus pensamientos eran el único lugar donde su conciencia se hallaba tranquila. La soledad resultaba su único consuelo. Nunca había hecho algo tan horrible, nunca había decepcionado, pero aquella vez se dejó llevar por lo que sintió momentáneamente. Gran error. Porque las personas en las que más creemos son aquellas que nos decepcionan más fuerte. Observo detrás de la ventana antes de sentir unos brazos rodearle. Los únicos brazos amigos en los que podía confiar. Sin embargo, conocía muy bien porque venía a su habitación, se levantó en silencio y tomo rumbo a la salida. Allí se encontraban ellos. Era momento de tomar una decisión. Cuatro personas que creían estar haciendo lo correcto. Se acarició el vientre fuertemente deseando que ellos no fueran más que un espejismo, observo a su mano amiga y la tomo con fuerzas antes de asentir. Solo hasta ese momento supo que había firmado su condena._

* * *

Trabajar en empresas Douling no parece lo mejor del mundo, a menos que tu trabajo se encuentre en la sucursal Sonic Boom. Una extensión de lo más extraña y única en su clase. La dirige nada más y nada menos que la esposa del señor Douling. Allison Douling dirige la extensión musical de la compañía de electrodomésticos. La única sucursal ubicada en el centro comercial de Miami Beach.

Allison es sin duda una de esas personas que cuesta creer lleva ya dieciséis años de casada. Su carisma la hace partícipe de aparecer en los más bellos eventos, la mayor parte del tiempo sola. Aunque claro nunca falta un guapo actor o cantante que le invite un trago y una pieza de baile. Sus respuestas siempre son una negativa pues de hecho ella está felizmente casada, su esposo Dallas Douling no es de hecho la persona con la que más contacto quisiera uno tener. Su mayor objetivo era sin duda alguna el trabajo, la empresa que con mucho esfuerzo logro fundar. Dallas no es el tipo de hombre que sale a fiestas.

Tampoco es como si una aventura no se le hubiera antojado a la joven escritora de canciones. Solo que algo dentro de ella no se lo permitía, de paso tenía más cosas en las cuales pensar que revolcarse con un niño mimado de Hollywood. Hoy en la tarde era un gran evento, uno de los más importantes, la venta de una de sus canciones a una magnifica disquera. Todo debía estar impecable. Razón por la cual Mary Mason había arribado temprano a su trabajo como secretaria.

Mentalmente se repetía la misma frase, aún es temprano así la jefa haya llegado desde las cinco de la mañana. Se instaló en la entrada del establecimiento como todos los días acomodando los instrumentos. Su jefa seguramente llego desde muy temprano como todos los días, así que no se preocupó por esperarla. Bebió un café moka bien cargado hasta quedarse realmente despierta. Subió la escalera que la llevaría al despacho.

Llegando se encargó de tocar tres veces sin recibir respuesta. Sería posible que la señora no hubiese llegado, de ser así su deber era entrar a revisar que todo estuviera en orden para la venta de la canción esa tarde a las cinco. Mary suspiro, adoraba su trabajo, pero a veces sentía que ella hacia mucho más que su jefa. Abrió la puerta para terminar pegando un grito aterrador.

Frio, en pleno Miami con una temperatura mayor a los treinta grados, pero aquel cuarto estaba helado. Mary observo el escritorio con ojos desorbitados. Una pequeña capa de nieve cubría la espalda y el cabello de una mujer de cerca de treinta y cuatro años. Sus ojos seguían siendo igual de hermosos que siempre solo que sin vida observaban la gigantesca montaña de papeles que se alzaban a un lado del escritorio. La mayoría de esos papeles estaban manchados por la sangre coagulada que salía de su maltrecha garganta. De verdad que parecía una princesa, una maravillosa princesa, su cabello caía dulce sobre su pecho, cubriendo el cuchillo con el que su vida se había acabado. Una de sus manos reposaba en el escritorio mientras que la otra era el claro ejemplo de su pecado, del momento en que se arrebató la vida. El aire acondicionado estaba al máximo haciendo que el frio se sintiera realmente congelante.

Mary termino tan asustada que no tardó mucho en salir del establecimiento como alma que lleva el diablo. Al llegar a donde se encontraban los policías, con la cara blanca como la de un fantasma, enferma es una forma más sencilla de describir su aspecto.

– ¿Qué sucede señorita, se encuentra bien? – la pregunta no tardó en llegar por parte del policía que la intercepto en su huida.

–Está muerta – susurro Mary. El policía le hizo una señal de que continuará – ¡Esta Muerta! Allison Douling está muerta – grito entre sollozos.

* * *

El celular volvió a vibrar y él no pudo más que gruñir ante el sonido. Vio pasar a Catalina quien sonreía sin más ante su frustración. Esa mujer sí que era rara, no importaba cuantos novios tuviera solo se interesaba por una persona, aquel que en este momento huía del tono del celular. Muy extraño. Sus curvas atraían a todo mundo sin duda alguna, aunque por más que abrazara por la espalda al detective este no parecía tener ni el más mínimo interés en su persona. Ella también estaba muy frustrada. Aunque no se daría por vencida, podía estar comprometido pero por su tono muy seguramente comenzaba a darse cuenta de quién era en realidad su chica. No faltaba mucho para que terminaran y ella podría volver al juego.

Él, en cambio, trataba de calmarse sin lograrlo en realidad. Maja, su prometida, pedía demasiado. A decir verdad, esperaba tener mucho trabajo para no tener que enfrentarse a la avalancha de deberes que acarreaba un casamiento. Sin duda alguna comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión. En cualquier momento, Dez Johnson dejaría a su prometida tirada en el altar para reafirmar su decisión de permanecer soltero toda su vida. Catalina se rio de él detrás de la puerta y este último carraspeo para invitarla a entrar.

–Cata, ¿porque quieres sacarme de quicio tan temprano? –rio Dez cuando su compañera se sentó entre risas en la silla de visitas de su despacho.

–Es solo que te ves muy gracioso – respondió ella muy feliz – entonces compañero, ¿no hay nada de nada el día de hoy?

–Gran observación, parece que los asesinos no tienen muchas ganas de trabajar últimamente – hablo con alivio y sarcasmo en la voz.

Pasar un buen rato platicando de cosas sin sentido es lo mejor que se puede hacer en un día sin trabajo. Aún más cuando te encuentras con personas con las que platicas tan a gusto. Catalina y Dez siempre han tenido esa magnífica conexión. Desde la academia de policías que son amigos, y después cuando se encontraron en la misma comisaria y se volvieron compañeros fue magnifico.

Catalina conoce a la prometida de Dez desde mucho antes de que se volvieran novios. Maja Hedström, sueca de nacimiento, había sido compañera de escuela de Cata y, de hecho, había sido en uno de los tantos intentos de cortejo por parte de la actual detective que Dez y Maja se conocieron. Como lamentaba Catalina aquella reunión escolar que decidió compartir con Dez, pero eso es error del pasado. Dez comenzaba a conocer a la verdadera Maja y sin duda no le iba a gustar.

La televisión se encontraba encendida. Uno de los populares programas de chismes llamo momentáneamente la atención de Dez, y a la vez la de Catalina. Aun sin el volumen, sin duda se veía de qué trataba la noticia. Dez subió el volumen y la noticia de hecho lo hizo crispar. Catalina se dio cuenta de eso y decidió que era momento de regresar al despacho propio.

El teléfono de su despacho sonó apenas arribo a él, claramente que hoy tenía mucha suerte para las noticias. Recibió la noticia con bastante espanto. Pero, aunque suene extremadamente morboso de su parte, era una clara oportunidad para sacar de su ensoñación a su compañero. Lo llamo en la puerta haciendo que este último desviara su atención de la televisión para posarla en su exuberante compañera.

El camino se le hacía extrañamente conocido a Dez hasta que alcanzaron el estacionamiento del centro comercial de Miami Beach. El corazón se le detuvo al ver el lugar donde había pasado tan bellos momentos en un pasado que se le antojaba lejano. Observar el lugar de donde había salido el primer hit de su mejor amigo. Pero se obligó a dejar eso de lado, era hora de trabajo, no de melancolía. Aunque por dentro deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no estuviera ahí por trabajo, que más bien, se tratase de un día inhábil. Que se le hubiese ocurrido de pura casualidad pasarse por la antigua tienda Sonic Boom. Deseo poder entrar a la tienda sin mostrar su placa.

Pero al llegar al despacho del segundo piso fue cuando vio una de las peores facetas de su profesión. Uno de esos momentos en los que desea haber seguido con su sueño de ser director de cine en vez de elegir una profesión más realista. Aunque claro, nada se compara al sentimiento de atrapar a un verdadero criminal a uno de mentiras. Escucho el informe preliminar antes de también salir huyendo de la escena del crimen seguido por Catalina.

–Dez, ¿A dónde vas? – la pregunta se pudo haber escuchado en todo el centro comercial.

–Ella no se suicidó – le dijo con un tono de voz tan confiado que le fue imposible a Catalina ponerse al brinco.

Dez camino hasta el carro. Parecía que la mejor opción sería irse en el pero no quería que su compañera se quedara varada en el centro comercial sin manera de irse. Tomo un autobús y al bajarse en los barrios altos de Miami, comenzó a buscar un solo lugar, el hogar de quien en el pasado, fue una gran amiga suya.

* * *

Comenzó a hacer gestos, pero no existía nada en el mundo que le hiciera hacerle el feo a la linda jovencita que tenía enfrente. A decir verdad, estaba realmente cansado de aquella chiquilla. Todo lo que decía era yo, yo, yo, y yo. Le dejo un mal sabor de boca y no tardaría mucho en explotar. Podía tener uno gigantescos pechos pero no logro compensar lo hueca de su cabeza. Rezo porque alguien lo necesitara en ese instante. Y sus rezos fueron escuchados. El celular sonó con una perfecta excusa para desaparecer un momento de la "estupenda" cita que tenía.

– ¡Martin! – se escuchó un suspiro – al fin contestas, te he llamado toda la tarde hermano.

–Sucede que estoy en una cita – respondió un tanto fastidiado.

–Pues termínala – un extraño tono de esperanza se asomó a los ojos de Martin – mamá dice que algo malo sucedió.

–espera ¿de qué hablas? – curiosidad fue lo que pensó la chica al escuchar el tono de su hermano.

–versión corta, mamá dice que tío Dallas no está en el país y que tía Allison no contesta su celular.

–Es posible que no sea nada –le restó importancia

–mamá cree que estamos en peligro, así que ven a casa o te voy a traer a rastras.

Ni modos, Martin se vio obligado a irse en ese momento, como iba a lamentar no poder besar a esa hermosura. Aunque fuera una cabeza hueca. Tomo su automóvil BMW serie 3 color rojo y tomo rumbo a Carey, el fraccionamiento en que su acomodada familia vivía.

* * *

– ¿desde hace cuánto que no ve a la señora Douling? –Dez lo sabía, tenía claro que Ally no se pudo haber suicidado. Estaba seguro. Lo único que debía hacer era encontrar las pistas, las primeras veinticuatro horas son cruciales no podía perder tiempo.

Se encontraba en casa Douling, la servidumbre le había dicho que Dallas se encontraba fuera del país y que por esa razón no podía comunicarse con él. Al fin y al cabo tuvo que darle la mala noticia a la servidumbre y obligarlos a darle sus respuestas.

El mayordomo, cuyo nombre es Mateo Arias, fue el primero en responder. Tal parece que el solo trabaja de lunes a viernes, y que el viernes había sido el último día que le vio.

–yo diría que el viernes – dos personas le habían dicho lo mismo, eso significaba que llevaba todo el fin de semana desaparecida.

– ¿Por qué nadie denuncio su desaparición? – pregunta obligatoria.

–la señora suele salir muy temprano de casa, no regresa hasta tarde. Casi nunca la vemos, solo que el viernes salió algo tarde y nos pudimos despedir de ella – en ese momento el rostro de la sirvienta cambio a una ira casi incontenible – esa es la razón por la que a sus sobrinos se les hace tan sencillo venir a hacer sus fiestas a esta casa. Les juro que si vuelvo a ver al tal Martin y su hermanita en esta casa me encargare de que les den su merecido.

Dez decidió no preguntar el porqué de ese odio. Se despidió de la servidumbre y salió del lugar pensando en que tal vez, solo tal vez. En realidad no fuese un asesinato. Tal vez, en realidad Allison, Ally, se hubiese suicidado.

* * *

**Nihao…**

Mi nombre es Angélica, pero llámenme Angie-chan. Está en mi primera historia de Austin y Ally. Empieza dieciséis años después de la separación de los chicos. Está escrita al estilo novela negra. Como dice en el resumen, es un capitulo experimental, la razón de esto es la dificultad con la que puede ser aceptada. Verán, no existen historias de este tipo en el archivo por lo que no se si les gustara. De paso, cuesta mucho hacer una novela de este tipo. A decir verdad esperare un par de semanas para decirles si la seguiré o cancelare pero díganme…

¿Creen que Ally se haya suicidado? ¿O será posible que la asesinaran? ¿Podrá Dez descubrir la verdad? ¿Qué tienen que ver ese tal Martin y su hermana? ¿Quién es la persona que hablaba al principio?

Eso es todo…

**Sayonara.**


	2. ¿Y si fuéramos héroes?

Disclaimer: Austin y Ally no pertenecen, más bien son de Disney. Batman, Superman, Raven, Aqualad y en general los Jovenes Titanes tampoco son mios, le pertenecen a DC COMICS. Ironman y Spiderman son de Marvel Comics. (Que capitulo tan mas raro les espera, no es para tanto)

* * *

**La Hija De Un Ángel.**

El 28 de Noviembre fue hallado el cuerpo de la joven escritora Allison Douling, esposa de Dallas Douling, empresario exitoso en Miami. Dez Johnson antiguo amigo de la fallecida empieza a investigar un asesinato aunque las evidencias demuestren lo contrario. Cuando sus sospechas se vean confirmadas, Dez deberá adentrarse en el extraño mundo secreto en el que vivía su amiga. Aún en fase experimental.

**Capítulo 2: ¿Y si fuéramos héroes?**

Sin entender nada, ni siquiera por qué el latido de su corazón no se había parado por completo aun, ella solo quería acabar con su propio sufrimiento. Existen personas que dicen el pasado se queda en el pasado, pero en estos instantes el pasado venía a atormentarla. Como si se tratara de una película vio su vida pasar, pero se detuvo en un momento hacia diez años, uno de los momentos que nunca podría olvidar.

Observo a su asesino, esa mirada penetrante y feliz. Cerró los ojos para recordar.

– _¿y si fuéramos héroes? – una niña, de unos seis años de edad vestida de capa negra se acercó preguntando –: Nana ¿y si fuéramos héroes?_

_La observe por un segundo preguntándome de donde había sacado esa pregunta. Entonces lo recordé. Hacia unas semanas que la niña había visitado mi casa y quedo fascinada por la gigantesca cantidad de DVD´s y Comics que mi esposo poseía. Me pidió verlas. La niña se encontraba extremadamente feliz con lo que había sucedido, como si de un gigantesco descubrimiento se tratara, como si fuera lo más impresionante del mundo haber abierto el tercer cajón de la gaveta y encontrar la colección de Batman, Iron man, Los Jóvenes Titanes y Superman que el esposo de su nana guardaba con tanto recelo. Como si encontrar por pura equivocación, mientras trataba de sacar una manta para cubrirse, los comics de Raven, Aqualad y Spiderman fuese el mayor descubrimiento del siglo._

_Pero no evitaba que la niña dejara su fascinación de lado. Paso toda la tarde viendo episodios televisivos viejos, viejos para ella pero contemporáneos para mí y mi esposo. En estos momentos, la chiquilla se encontraba vestida, con un traje confeccionado durante semanas con cinta adhesiva y telas viejas, para salvar al mundo. Pero, que le dices a un niño para destruir sus sueños. Lo que la señora de la casa le había dicho. La señora Lorena Logan, muy poco intolerante con las fantasías le había hecho ver que solo era un dibujo, y yo no lo pude evitar. _

–_Deja esas tonterías y ponte a estudiar – le grito cuando la niña llego a mostrarle su traje – tu eres la heredera de la compañía, no una fanática de los estúpidos dibujos._

_Ella cerró los ojos, aguantando las ganas de sacar lágrimas. Y lo único que pude hacer fue esconderla detrás de mí y mi delantal._

–_Señora – llame para lograr entenderla, ¿Qué razón tenía para destruir las ilusiones de un niño? _

–_Recuerda que es tu responsabilidad su educación, eh Allison –. Yo simplemente asentí antes de que la señora saliera._

_Y la niña comenzó a llorar. Pero lo entendió. Aun así, sin su madre en casa decidió hacer esa pregunta. _

–_Nana, ¿y si fuéramos héroes? – la acurruque entre mis piernas y en medio de la alfombra de la sala comenzamos a platicar. _

– _¿Tú quieres ser un héroe? – ella lo pensó durante un segundo y asintiendo con la cabeza contesto._

–_Si _

– _¿Y qué héroe quieres ser? – le pregunte mientras ella se quedaba callada. Justo en ese momento se levantó de mi regazo salió corriendo para traerme uno de los comics que mi esposo le había regalado. Ya se encontraba un poco desgastado por tantas veces de leerlo y se notaba que lo leía a diario –. ¿Ella quieres ser? _

– _Si, se llama igual que yo. Bueno al menos su alias humano – sonrió muy feliz. _

–_Raven – leí la portada – ¿no es humana? _

–_No, pero es muy poderosa – dejo de hablar un segundo – sin embargo… _

– _¿Que sucede mi cielo? – le pregunte al darme cuenta que su felicidad había dejado de ser tan notoria. _

–_Es que es hija de alguien muy malo, y yo no quiero ser hija de alguien malo – me conto con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos – pero mi mama ya es mala _

–_No pequeña – le contesta – tu mama no es mala. _

– _¡Si lo es! _

–_No peleemos por eso – ambas nos callamos durante un segundo pero entonces se me ocurrió algo – ¿sabes algo? – Ella asintió dándome a entender que me escuchaba – tu eres la hija de un ángel. _

– _¿enserio? – me pregunto con un destello de felicidad en sus ojos. –Claro que si – la abraza mientras ella cerraba sus ojos aun en mi regazo – tú eres mi pequeña, tu eres __**La Hija de un Ángel.**_

_Escuchamos la puerta de la entrada estar a punto de abrirse, la señora o el señor Logan acababan de llegar y definitivamente no lo gustaba que la nana se pusiera así de cariñosa con la niña de la casa. Rápidamente ambas se pararon y la niña se fue a cambiar rápido para no recibir un regaño por el disfraz que traía encima. La puerta se abrió revelando al visitante. Aunque de hecho no era lo que ellas creían. Su esposo llegaba en ese momento con un regalo para la niña quien recibió encantada el comic y lo guardo en un baúl especial para ello._

Ally estaba segura de no poder continuar más. Su garganta dolía demasiado, que incluso no se pudo mover o protestar cuando aquella persona la cargo hasta la silla y enterró de nuevo el cuchillo solo que esta vez en su pecho. Ya no sentía nada y lo último que vio en esta vida fue a su asesino tararear una canción mientras limpiaba el charco de sangre a la entrada del despacho.

– Al fin tienes tu merecido, perra – escucho a su atacante decir y en eso cerro los ojos.

* * *

Dez se sentó en su despacho, bastante calmado para quien no ha conseguido pistas de que sea un asesinato. Una llamada fue recibida a su oficina y al contestarla supo que por fin podía comenzar una investigación. Una sonrisa socarrona se forma en su rostro. Un tanto sínica y tenebrosa.

Pero se compuso, no podía ponerse como loco a pensar cosas como esas. Se trataba de un asesinato y de su amiga. No podía simplemente sentirse feliz por tener la razón cuando algo tan horrible había sucedido. Pero qué más da, tener la razón se siente muy bien.

Catalina lo observo. Le encantaba esa sonrisa, si bien podía llegar a ser tenebrosa, lo quería, con cualquier faceta de él. Maja no tenía idea de lo afortunada que era de tenerlo a su lado. No tenía idea de lo afortunada que era de dormir en la misma cama, de tocarlo todas las noches. Porque si, Catalina sabía muy bien que Dez, a pesar de tener su propio hogar, solía pasar las noches en casa de Maja, era una fortuna para Cata que aún no decidieran vivir juntos.

Pero, por la cara de Dez al revisar su teléfono celular. Podía adivinar que su relación estaba más fría que el iceberg que hundió al Titanic. Algo bueno para ella, pero no tanto para Dez y Maja. Los únicos que conocían sobre sus planes de boda, eran sus amigos más cercanos. Ni siquiera los señores Hedström tenían alguna idea de eso. Y para Cata aquella situación era excelente. Mientras menos lo supieran menor iba a ser el daño cuando ellos comenzaran a salir. Porque se hecho, Dez le encantaba para padre de sus hijos.

Catalina volteo de nuevo y con ojos soñadores le observo en su despacho. Con la televisión prendida y mirando el celular pensando en si contestar o no. Tampoco que Dez tuviese muchas ganas de contestar, Maja le estaba comenzando a hartar. Era buena en la cama pero eso no compensaba su mala percepción y sus celos enfermizos. Ya no sabía qué hacer, de verdad quería que funcionara pero a cada minuto que pasaba, menos lo hacía. La tele le llamo la atención y Dez no pudo evitar pensar que el destino se había encargado de reunir su pasado y atormentarlo.

* * *

Nihao…

Antes que nada…

Gente buscando el verdadero nombre de Raven de los Jóvenes Titanes en 3, 2, 1…

No, ya enserio. Estoy súper feliz por dos razones. Numero uno: lo termine, lo logre el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Numero 2: tras varias semanas (desde que empece a escribir esta historia) ya llegue al tomo #88 de los Jovenes Titanes… claro que primero tuve que leer todos los de los Titanes, los crossovers, la crisis infinita entre otros, pero lo logre… por ello decidi hacerle un homenaje a mi pareja favorita… RavenXChicoBestia… y esa es la razón por la que esa niña tenga el nombre de Raven y el apellido de Chico Bestia (Garfield Logan). Pero es que de verdad los adoro.

En fin, además quería que a esta chica, la hija de un ángel, le gustara lago de lo que yo supiera. Y como las únicas dos cosas de las que se son el anime y el universo de los Teen Titans (en especial Raven y Beast Boy) y como la historia se desarrolla en Estados Unidos, la respuesta más obvia eran los comics… asi que ¡VIVA DC COMICS!

Una última cosa, la razón por la que continua en fase experimental es porque de hecho en el siguiente capítulo toco un tema que puede dañar la moral de los lectores así que debo de esperar todavía un poquito más… Es un capitulo cortito.

En fin, que les pareció? ¿Qué tiene que ver esa niña con la historia? ¿Qué noticia vio Dez en la tele? ¿Podra Catalina arruinar la relación de Dez y Maja para quedarse con él? ¿Y Austin? ¿Y Trish?

Matta ne (subiré el siguiente cap en una semana más o menos)

Angie-chan


	3. ¡Yo te extrañare!

**La Hija De Un Ángel**

El 28 de Noviembre fue hallado el cuerpo de la joven escritora Allison Douling, esposa de Dallas Douling, empresario exitoso en Miami. Dez Johnson antiguo amigo de la fallecida empieza a investigar un asesinato aunque las evidencias demuestren lo contrario. Cuando sus sospechas se vean confirmadas, Dez deberá adentrarse en el extraño mundo secreto en el que vivía su amiga. Última fase experimental.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¡Yo te extrañare!**

Ya no llores por mí

Yo estoy en un lugar lleno de luz

Donde existe paz, donde no hay maldad, donde puedo descansar.

No llores por mí es tan bello aquí

(Con calma iré)

Quiero que seas feliz, que te valla bien

Y cuando te toque partir

Espero verte aquí

**Yo te extrañare – Tercer Cielo**

_Este probablemente ha sido uno de los días más largos y raros de mi vida. "La Hija de un Ángel" hoy tuvo su primera clase de piano. Los señores Logan dicen que debe de aprender alguna disciplina y aunque el señor al principio había optado por algún deporte, la señora dejo que al final la nana de su hija escogiera. Siempre di clases de música, en Sonic Boom. Quería ir a "Music University of New York", no solo para aprender música y ser una de las mejores. A decir verdad no quería ser una estrella, muy dentro de mí siempre supe que lo que me gustaba era la docencia, y cantar por supuesto. Soñaba con terminar dando clases en la misma universidad en la que estudiara. Aunque al final no fue posible, pero para mí era incluso más que suficiente tener al menos un alumno después de tantos años._

_Uno de los alumnos que tuve en Sonic Boom y que más recuerdo es a Nelson. Era un niño un poco torpe, siempre escuchaba mal y se equivocaba con lo que le decía, aunque también era muy tierno, estuvo dispuesto acompañarme a "Music University of New York" cuando logre entrar. Tuve muchos otros alumnos en Sonic Boom y espero que hayan seguido con sus clases y que les vaya bien en la vida. _

_Hablando de Sonic Boom, papá está enfermo. Lleva meses así y me estoy comenzando a preocupar. Sé que es fuerte y ha pasado por otras dificultades a través de su vida, pero no puedo evitar sentir que lo estoy abandonando al quedarme aquí. Aunque es obvio que está en buenas manos. Ya te había contado que mamá regreso de África. Fue poco después de que me mudara, y por supuesto de mi boda. Aun así estoy preocupada. Espero que nada malo pase. Quiero ir a verlo, pero no puedo dejar a mi esposo solo y mucho menos a "La Hija de un Ángel". Es mi deber cuidarla y educarla, para eso estoy aquí. Me pregunto ¿Qué dirían mis amigos si me vieran de niñera de tiempo completo de la hija de señores ricos? No lo sé, y la verdad no quiero pensar en ello._

_Pero me he saltado todo el tema del día de hoy. Dallas ya comenzó su propia empresa, claro que eso ya lo sabias diario, fue hace más de tres años. Pero hoy ha comenzado a expandirla. Tal vez en algún momento de mi vida podemos dejar el caluroso desierto de Texas y regresar a las playas de Miami. Me ha prometido que en las próximas vacaciones iremos a pasarla con mis padres, es genial porque, digo pasamos todo el año cerca de sus padres. _

_¿Quién diría que sus padres de hecho viven en Dallas, Texas? Me da miedo, siento que en cualquier momento puedo abrir la puerta del departamento y encontrarme a mis suegros ahí. Sé que eso no sucederá, no porque vivamos en otra ciudad, más bien es porque no les caigo bien. Sé que no les hizo gracia que su hijo al que habían mandado con su tía a vivir en Miami para que estudiara haya, terminara por regresar a Texas, claro que no a casa de sus padres. Aun así están muy orgullosos, su hijo en un exitoso empresario y empresas Douling se está expandiendo, estoy segura que terminaremos por llegar incluso a Hollywood. _

_He contestado tantas preguntas. "La Hija de un Ángel" no para de preguntar, más porque hoy hemos salido a pasear. Estoy un poco melancólica por lo que le enseñe una canción un poco triste, tiene una voz preciosa. Hoy cumplo siete años aquí, en Houston, tan lejos de mi hogar y mi familia. Pero estoy segura que todo sucede por una razón. Como dije antes, fue un día largo y agotador, creo que iré a descansar. _

_Diario de Allison (Ally) Douling, 13 de julio 2023, escrito en Houston, Texas._

* * *

Cerro la puerta de un golpe para abandonase al dulce frio del manto nocturno. En estos momentos no existía nada más grandioso que pudiera aparecer en sus manos que una copa de vino. La cara de Austin Moon no podía ser más nada que un claro reflejo de su fastidio. Pero que el simplemente no soportaba a las niñas mimadas. Su mejor amiga era una chica dedicada a la escuela, que se preocupaba más por los demás que por ella misma. Estaba más acostumbrado a ese tipo de personas, y aun así se alejó de ella cuando no pudo soportar los problemas que el amor que sentía por ella le traía. Ahora que se encontraba en Miami, solo una cosa venía a su mente, visitarla.

No tenía nada de malo, hacia dieciséis años que no la veía y la idea se antojaba tentadora. Sin embargo, hace muchos años que no había razón para verla. Los malos términos en los que habían acabado solo dejaban lugar a un gigantesco distanciamiento. Aunque nunca es tarde para tratar de remediar un par de errores.

No estaba del todo seguro de salir así, como así del hotel. Pero no quería parecer pretencioso al llevar algún tipo de disfraz. Por lo que sin más salió del hotel y para su buena suerte, nadie pareció reconocerlo. Grandioso, no pensaba ir a un bar. Con los últimos escándalos sobre su noviazgo con Kira Starr ya tenía para rato. Así que se decidió por algo más tranquilo.

– ¿Austin? – Diantres, justo cuando pensaba disfrutar una noche sin chismes ni fans, una voz se le acurre reconocerlo – no puedo creer que estés aquí

Esa voz. La había escuchado antes. Pero no era una fan, eso sin duda. No había gritos, ni fanáticas a un costado gritando su nombre. No es como si no le gustara esa maravillosa atención, era simple y sencillamente que no tenía muchas ganas de lidiar con ello es este momento. Se encontraba ya de por sí muy cansado. Sin embargo al voltear su sorpresa fue mayúscula.

– ¿Trish? –se atrevió a preguntar el cantante – ¿Cuánto tiempo? Creí que seguías en Italia.

–Austin, yo creí que vivías en Hollywood – respondió ella.

Trish estaba casi irreconocible, aún mantenía los rizos que en la adolescencia la caracterizaban aunque por las noticias que solían pasar en internet acerca de su línea de ropa en Italia, seguía dejando que otros hicieran parte de su trabajo. No todo claro, pero si en parte. Un abrazo marco ese reencuentro y el habla de lo que sucedió con sus carreras desde su separación a los dieciocho años.

Trish había logrado superar su aberración por el trabajo. Aunque no por completo. Después de que a los dieciocho años, Trish creara una línea de ropa original, un diseñador italiano le llamo para ser su discípula. Fue muy importante esto, no solo para Trish pues marco el inicio de su carrera, también para sus amigos, pues después de la ida de Trish cientos de cosas cambiaron en el equipo Austin.

Trish aprendió de un gran diseñador Italiano. Llegando incluso a superar a su mentor. Tras la muerte de este, hacía ya más de cinco años, Trish heredo el imperio de modas y se dedicó a administrarlo. Desde ese entonces no se sabía mucho de ella, casi no podía llamar a casa y, mucho menos a sus amigos.

El imperio se expandió, incluso llego a tener una sucursal en Tokio y a darle empleo a cientos de personas. Pero hacia un par de meses que Trish decidió tomarse unas vacaciones, tras cinco años de arduo trabajo, para alguien a quien nunca le gusto trabajar. Unas vacaciones eran muy merecidas. Llego a USA y comenzó a recorrer los lugares que siempre quiso, hasta que unas tres semanas atrás paro en Miami a visitar viejos amigos.

Dez fue difícil de encontrar. Mira que abandonar su sueño de ser productor de cine para volverse detective de homicidios la confundió. Cuando lo encontró no pudo saludarlo. Estaba en una tienda de arreglos florales, muy felizmente abrazado de una señorita. Y el corazón de Trish se estrujo por alguna razón.

Una historia oculta en el tiempo, algo que sucedió antes de que la oportunidad de irse a Italia se presentara, una historia que termino cuando se carrera inicio repentinamente. Una historia que le costaba a Trish recordar sin sentirse culpable, y mira que casi nunca se sentía culpable.

Dez se había enamorado, y esta vez de la manager que odiaba trabajar de Austin Moon, de la mejor amiga de Ally ¿hace falta decir más? Si, Dez se había enamorado de Trish. Y por un momento, en Sonic Boom, Trish le pudo corresponder. Durante un minuto fue perfecto, luego todo se fue a la mierda. Después de llevarse tan mal durante mucho tiempo, volverse amigos, y caer en el cliché de enamorarse. No, ninguno pensaba admitir eso, y aun así, añoraban cuando uno de los dos buscaba al otro, y ese silencio nada incómodo. Un silencio más bien, dulce y esperado.

Trish sabía que Dez le había contado sobre esos momentos que tenían juntos a Ally. Lo sabía por qué todas las tardes Ally animaba a Trish a ir sola a algún lugar, lo sabía porque Dez no podía guardar mucho tiempo un secreto, lo sabía por qué Ally hacía de Celestina* con Austin. Y durante todo ese tiempo de una pseudo-relación, la vida de Trish y Dez fue muy buena. Aunque el destino no los quería juntos.

Probablemente esa era la razón por la que Dez abrazaba con inmenso cariño y anhelo a esa chica. También debía de ser esa la razón por la que Trish tenía a un asistente muy persistente en invitarle a salir. Antes de alejarse en aquella ocasión del local de arreglos florales, Trish pensó que era momento de deshacerse del pasado y caminar hacia el futuro.

Después de dirigió a buscar a su mejor amiga por años y a diferencia de Dez, ella fue fácil de encontrar. En el antiguo Sonic Boom, que a pesar de mantener su nombre con una nueva imagen y bajo el control de Empresas Douling. La asistente de la chica había estado tan emocionada de verla, que no le importo que la despidieran por dejar pasar a cualquier persona al despacho de su jefa. Y ahí, con un aire muy dulce y lindo, Ally se encontraba.

–No sabía que estabas de visita – un grito, un abrazo y un par de saltos acompañaron este saludo.

–Bueno – se sentó Trish en el asiento del despacho de su mejor amiga – espero no interrumpirte.

–De ninguna manera, es un gusto tenerte aquí –menciono Ally acomodándose la chamarra de su outfit.

– ¿Dónde está tu papá? – pregunto con mucha curiosidad

–En el mismo lugar donde ha estado los últimos ocho años – contesto con una clara tristeza en su voz. Bajo la mirada a sus manos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas casi invisibles para cualquier persona.

–espera Ally, ¿A qué te refieres? – Trish en verdad que estaba muy confundida

–Bueno hace unos nueve años, mi papá enfermo gravemente – comenzó a relatar la chica – mamá lo cuido durante un tiempo, pero después de un año murió.

–Dios, Ally, no lo sabía – contesto algo apesumbrada la de cabello rizado –. ¿Pero tienes planeado hacer algo para esta tarde?

–De hecho – lo pensó durante un segundo – lo único que tengo planeado es ir a comprar unos libros y esconderlos

– ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestiono la rizada.

–Bueno, en una semana es mi aniversario de bodas y debo de comprar un regalo para Dallas, el otro día dijo que no tenía los McKinney de Robotech así que se los he comprado como regalo – contesto alegremente mientras apagaba su computadora para salir con su mejor amiga al centro comercial

– ¿Enserio es tu aniversario? – Trish estaba a punto de decir algo más hasta que analizó la oración de su mejor amiga – espera ¿dijiste Dallas?

Ally simplemente movió la cabeza en afirmación, y Trish no volvió a preguntar sobre ello. Después del centro comercial, habían pasado dos semanas sin verle.

– ¿estas segura de eso? –Pregunto un tanto incrédulo el cantante – no lo puedo creer ¿Ally se casó con Dallas?

Trish lo afirmo sin decir una palabra. Tomo su comenzando a revolver algunas cosas mientras que su interlocutor la observaba incrédulo. ¿Cómo demonios podía ser posible?

Recordó rápidamente sus últimas semanas antes de irse a Hollywood. Su reconciliación (como olvidarla), sus peleas, e incluso el momento en que se despidieron entre un "no te quiero volver a ver". Pero, como era posible, que unos meses después, Ally ya se hubiese casado. ¿Tendrá hijos? Estuvo a un segundo de formular esa pregunta cuando una gigantesca cantidad de fotografías se asentó en la mesa de la cafetería.

–Después de escuchar que se casaron después de que te fuiste, tuve una corazonada, así que hice investigar a Dallas – un silencio se hizo mientras que el rubio revisaba las fotografías – la engaña

Austin ya no entendía nada. Pero su amiga siguió hablando – necesito que hables con ella

– No – rotundo no en un prominente tono mientras Austin Moon movía la cabeza en una negativa. – la última vez que hable con ella fue para terminar. Y prometí no volver a verla.

– ¿Cómo es posible que le temas a algo que paso hace dieciséis años? No te das cuenta que ella ya te olvido – ese último comentario fue un golpe bajo para Austin – se casó

–No lo sé Trish – respondió moviendo los hombros un poco – ¿y si no me recibe?

–Si me recibió a mí que prácticamente la abandone cuando… – en ese instante paro, pero no fue necesario seguir pues su receptor sabía perfectamente bien a lo que se refería.

–Está bien – acepto haciendo sonreír a su amiga – lo voy a hacer.

La velada fue rápida y sencilla. El tema de Ally no volvió a mostrarse a la luz. Aunque en el bolsillo de Austin reposaban unas fotos de un adulto platicando en un restaurante con una joven cantante pelirroja.

.

El avión de Canadá llegaba por fin al aeropuerto de Miami. Dentro de él los pasajeros se regocijaban de llegar a su destino, en especial un señor de apellido Douling, ¿por qué no se compraba un avión privado para evitarse los viajes tan incomodos o peor aún el hecho de que él avión no pudiera salir hasta el siguiente lunes? Diantres, se supone que tenía que estar en Miami el viernes, pero después de que le avisarán se suspendían los vuelos había llamado a la oficina de Ally. Y ahora estaba ansioso por llegar.

Ally había dicho que le tenía una maravillosa sorpresa, por lo que no había podido dormir en todo el fin de semana que había pasado en Canadá. Bajo del avión muy emocionado después de haber platicado con un chico durante todo el camino (o la gran mayoría) acerca de la maravillosa esposa que tiene.

Por ello, no esperaba que al llegar a casa, tras venir completamente inmerso en sus planes, encontrarse a una jauría de perros y montones de policías revisando e interrogando a su personal. De un automóvil bajo un viejo conocido de Dallas. Uno de sus mandatos permitió que le abrieran la puerta de su propio hogar. Aunque deseo que eso no haya sucedido. Ahí, en medio del jardín que con tanto esmero, él y su esposa habían cuidado, recibió la peor noticia de su vida.

La mujer de su vida había muerto.

Asesinada por alguien que tenía envidia de ella. Las evidencias lo demostraban. La sangre esparcida en el tapete de su oficina, que con mucho esmero habían tratado de quitar, las marcas de arrastre y las heridas postmorten. Una muerte que estaba seguro Ally no se merecía, y Dez haría lo que fuera para saber quién fue. Para hacer que la justicia y la voz de Ally se escuche. Ver a un amigo llorar así, por una noticia suya, solo lo hizo darse cuenta que eligió bien su carrera, Allison Douling no se quedaría sin voz.

.

El siguiente día fue sencillo para Austin, su manager le había dicho que la junta se cancelaba por una triste noticia. No se la dio, pero de cualquier manera no le importaba. Caminaba por el centro comercial, visitaría Sonic Boom para ver a Ally y mostrarle las fotos, todo sea por su antigua relación y por la felicidad eterna de Ally.

Antes de poder seguir caminando, un periódico se atravesó en frente de él. No era muy dado a los periódicos cuando vio la fecha del mismo, veinte y nueve de noviembre, y una foto de una bella mujer. Lo curioso de esa mujer es que esa sonrisa la podría reconocer el cualquier lugar.

Compro un periódico y leyó: "_El día de ayer, la escritora Allison Douling, mejor conocida por su trabajo como compositora del famoso actor y cantante Austin Moon y por ser esposa de uno de los crecientes magnates Dallas Douling, fue encontrada muerta en la oficina de la sucursal Sonic Boom en el centro comercial de Miami. La primera especulación fue que se trataba de un suicidio [continua en página 18]." _No le importo en ese instante nada, y corrió por el centro comercial. Le valió completamente que su disfraz se perdiera en su carrera tenía que averiguar ¿sería posible que Ally se haya suicidado? Por la última vez que la vio, apostaría a que sí.

* * *

_Nihao…_

_Enserio disculpen la tardanza, es que no me había dado tiempo de editar este capítulo y mientras lo hacía le tuve que quitar muchas partes, para darle más suspenso. No quiero seguir dejándolo en fase experimental, así que les diré de qué trata la parte de "daño a la moral". Tiene que ver con la palabra incesto, pero no tan fuerte. De hecho me base en este enamoramiento por parte de alguien a otra persona (no diré quién) en la relación de un par de personajes que son de mis favoritos de la novela Los Gritos del Pasado de Camilla Lackberg. Lo juro, nunca me cansaré de recomendarla._

_¿Qué hará Dez para resolver el caso? ¿Será que Dallas de verdad estaba engañando a Ally? ¿De que hablaba Trish cuando dijo que la abandono? ¿Por qué Austin creyó que Ally si se había suicidado? ¿Quién asesino a Ally?_

_Sayonara... que les valla super bien en su vida_


End file.
